


What Happened in the Living Room

by Cody_Helene



Series: Bullets like Bobby Pins Universe [2]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Dynamic Duo: Mimi and Allen Hynek, F/F, Ficlet, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, hynequinn, or at least l i k e confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Helene/pseuds/Cody_Helene
Summary: What happened between Allen and Michael in the living room while Mimi and Susie were talking about their feelings in the other room.Sister fic toBullets like Bobby Pins,but it can be read alone.





	What Happened in the Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long but I finally did it! Welcome to the bonus scene! I, of course, suggest reading Bullets like Bobby Pins first since it's the first part of the story, but like, you do you my guys.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and, as always, let me know what you think (it makes me want to keep writing when I see people _actually_ think it's good)  
> -Cody Helene :)

_Picking up just after the last POV switch in Bullets like Bobby Pins_

Allen couldn’t believe he agreed to this, he really couldn’t. And not only had he agreed, but he’d actually suggested the damn deal. He’s pretty sure it was a decent agreement: Mimi talks to Susie about the whole ‘spy’ thing, and Allen… Well, all Allen had to do is tell Michael he’s got feelings for the pilot, but now that Allen’s thinking about it, he really had gotten the short end of the stick. 

To say he was jittery would be an understatement. He swallowed his nerves as he and Mimi walked up Michael’s narrow front path, his hand shaking as he lifted it to knock. Mimi noticed, squeezing his loose-hanging arm. 

“We don’t need to do this,” Mimi told him, voice a whisper, but Allen shook his head. He needed to do this, he had been avoiding it far too long, and besides, they had gotten this far, he had finally gotten Mimi talking and out of the house — there was no way they were turning back now. 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily Meems,” Allen told her, knocking on the door hard enough to hide the quiver in his voice. He could _feel_ Mimi roll her eyes. The predictability of having his best friend behind him helped most of the tension stream from his bones, so he was almost completely relaxed by the time he had two guns shoved into his face. 

“Were you expecting somebody specific?” Allen asked trying to pack as much sarcasm into his voice as possible as he mockingly raised his hands. He had had guns pointed at him far too often as of late to be legitimately bothered by it, especially when Michael was the one behind the barrel. Michael cracked a slight smile, seemingly happy to see them, but behind his eyes wariness still lurked. He stepped aside, out of the doorway, and quickly ushered the Hynek duo inside. 

“Russians, probably,” Michael demeanor was laid back, but by now Allen knew the pilot well enough to see through that and to the buzzing ball of nervous energy beneath. Allen was pretty sure Michael was about to tell him that they shouldn’t be there. “We don’t know if-” 

“We don’t know _when_ they’ll come.” Susie’s voice cut in, but Allen’s focus stayed on his partner, watching the hidden emotions cross his face. The only one Allen could accurately pinpoint was dread. “They will come. They don’t let traitors go.” Allen felt Mimi stiffen behind him at the subtle traces of fear that laced Susie’s voice, and watched as Michael seemed to move to comfort her before catching himself and sinking back on his heels. 

“Depending on whether or not Nicholai told them,” Michael argued instead, it seemed as if they had already had this conversation time and time over to Allen, and knowing the stubbornness of both of them, in fact, Allen was sure they had. 

“That dog was loyal to his owners, there’s no way he didn’t.” Susie replied, Mimi moved out from behind him and took a step towards Susie. 

“He seemed pretty eager to keep you all to himself,” She said, a soft smile on her face. Allen took a step out of her way bringing him next to Michael. “Susie, how are you?” Allen smiled but stopped paying attention to the conversation then, the softness of Mimi’s features and the hesitant happiness on Susie’s face making him feel like he was intruding. Instead, his attention turned back to Michael. 

Michael was hiding a smile of his own, his body still tense but seemingly more relaxed now that Allen and Mimi were inside and the door was closed and bolted behind them. Even with the smile, though, Allen could tell he felt as uncomfortable about intruding as he did. Michael shuffled slightly from foot to foot before clearing his throat. 

“You ladies are free to use my bedroom to talk.” Michael told them nodding to the door. “I’d like to keep an eye on the door.” Susie nodded and hesitantly took Mimi’s hand with a quick glance at Allen as if gauging his reaction, leading her down the hallway. “Keep the curtains drawn.” Michael called after them, no longer bothering to hide his smile. As he watched Susie stiffen slightly Allen was surprised when Susie _didn’t_ flip Michael off over her shoulder. 

When the door clicked closed Michael turned to Allen, arms crossed with a disapproving look on his face. 

“You shouldn’t be here, it’s not safe.” And there it was, how he had held off so long, Allen wasn’t sure. Allen crossed his arms in a slightly mocking manner, summoning a disapproving look himself. 

“You shouldn’t have taken so long to tell me my wife shot a man.” Michael shrugged, as if uncaring, but the look on his face was one of regret. 

“Susie was very adamant that Mimi tell you herself.” He looked at his feet. “I decided three days was long enough for her to be stuck in her own head reliving it.” Allen hummed with a nod and relaxed his posture, reaching out to squeeze Michael’s shoulder. Michael looked up at him. 

“Thank you, Michael.” Allen told him. A cocking smile took over Michael’s face, but Allen could tell how much the words really meant to him. Allen was astonished at how easy it had gotten to read the captain over the past year. When he had first been recruited, Allen had no clue what Michael had been thinking at any time. Now, Allen could see just how closely his emotions lay to the surface, if you knew what to look for. Michael nodded. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” Allen shrugged at that, what was done was done, there was no use regretting it now. They lapsed into silence. Allen wasn’t sure how he was supposed to breach the subject, sure the two of them talked about feelings sometimes — mostly whenever someone had just died — but never like this, never confessing that maybe, _maybe_ , one of them _might_ feel something a little more than friendship for the other. 

“Do you think she’ll forgive Susie?” Michael’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked consideringly at Michael, then down the hallway. 

“She already has, all Susie has to do is convince her that it wasn’t all a lie.” He said with a soft smile. He could feel Michael watching him when he turned and caught his eye he could see caution hovering there, Michael bit his lip. 

“It wasn’t.” He said, voice steady and sure, he watched Allen closely as if searching for a change in his demeanor. There wasn’t one. “And you’re okay with that?” Allen’s eyes flickered down Michael’s body then back up to his eyes. He didn’t like the tense set to his shoulders, the way his feet were firmly planted as if he were bracing himself. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Michael took a deep breath. Allen waited, but an answer never came and Michael just seemed to be withdrawing further and further into himself. Allen signed. 

“You know,” He continued, “I made a promise to Mimi to get her here,” Michael looked at him, intrigued. Allen waited, refusing to continue until Michael said something. 

“And that is…?” Michael prompted. And, well, Allen couldn’t back out now, could he? He pursed his lips taking a step closer to Michael so that they were just a foot apart, the soft light from the living room casting shadows on Michael’s face. The shadows danced as Michael’s eyes flicked over Allen, not pausing anywhere for more than a second. “Allen?” He asked, voice unsure. 

“Um, I…” Allen faltered as he watched Michael, his confidence draining by the second. He sighed and took a step away, retreating further into the living room. Michael followed him, perching on the armrest of the couch, his shin rubbing lightly against the table set next to the couch. Allen tore his eyes away from him, running a hand through his hair, ruffling the curls lightly. He could feel Michael’s curious gaze on him. 

“Okay, I have to tell you something, and I want you to stay calm as I do so.” He caught Michael’s eye again, the pilot smirked at him. 

“You’re not quittin’ on me now, are you Doc?” Michael joked, but Allen could tell he was nervous, using the joke to hide. Allen shook his head. 

“Of course not, but you may want me to after this.” He said the second half under his breath but Michael heard him, tilting his head, obviously growing concerned. 

“‘You steal something again?” Allen chuckled lightly at that, an occurrence that always seemed to satisfy Michael whenever it happened, even now his eyes grew lighter, his shoulders less stiff. 

“No, I didn’t steal something, technically, I never did.” Allen said, continuing when Michael opened his mouth to argue. “I was _given_ that object, the man who gave me to key is the real thief.” 

“I don’t think the generals would care about that distinction too much, Doc,” Allen glared at him but did nothing to hide his laugh. 

_“Anyway,”_ Allen pivoted, trying to get the conversation back on track. “I promised Mimi I’d tell you, but I think it’s time to tell you anyway,” he looks down at his feet, then up at Michael from beneath his eyelashes. “It wouldn’t be fair to you to continue on not telling you that I have feelings for you, more than strictly appropriate.” Even now, confessing his feelings to Michael he couldn’t just spit it out and say that he liked him greatly. Surprise flashed over Michael’s face before he schooled his features, clearing his throat. 

“Doc, are you saying you like me?” Michael’s leg started to bounce, shaking the table lightly, the book that sat too close to the edge threatening to fall off. Allen’s shoulders slumped as his eyes dropped to his feet once again. 

“I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, I just thought it was wrong not to tell you.” Allen murmured, head snapping up when a loud _bang_ sounded throughout the room. Michael shot up, knocking the book off of the table and onto the floor, not stopping to pick it up before he crossed the room quickly, not stopping until he stood directly in front of Allen. His lips crashed against Allen’s before he even had a chance to apologize. Allen, surprise fading quickly, kissed Michael back with just as much vigor, one hand wrapping around Michael’s neck, the other closing around his wrist where Michael’s hands gripped his face firmly. 

Michael nipped at his lip, slipping his tongue inside Allen’s mouth the second he parted his lips. Allen’s hand grasped Michael’s hair, pulling lightly as Michael mapped out his mouth. Allen almost fell over when Michael spun them around and started walking him backward, stopping only once Allen bumped into the couch, and then did fall when Michael pushed him a little harder, collapsing onto the couch. 

Allen was honestly surprised when he received a lap full of Michael, but not at all disappointed as the man settled on top of him, straddling his hips. 

He was disappointed, however, when Michael set his arms on the back of the couch, as if he needed the leverage to push himself away. Allen heard his fingers dig into the cushion, the scratch of his nails against the slightly rough fabric. Allen’s head fell backward, hitting the wall. Michael cringed above him at the noise, but Allen didn’t react, simply raised an eyebrow at Michael. The captain cleared his throat. 

“What about Mimi?” Of course that was what Michael wasn’t thinking about in that very moment, as he sat perched on top of Allen, hair disheveled, lips bruised. He looked down into Allen’s eyes, breath catching. Allen wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist. 

“Considering she’s currently in your bedroom confessing her adoration to a pretty blonde, I don’t think Mimi will mind.” That seemed to be enough for Michael, and he pushed forward, attaching his lips to Allen’s once again, melting into him. Allen rubbed Michael’s back lightly, one hand pausing on the small of his back, the other one sinking lower until it came to rest on Michael’s ass. Michael bit at his lip a little too harshly at that. 

The sound of a giggle echoed throughout the room, and Allen tightened his arms around the man in his lap just in time to keep Michael from falling backwards as he shot back. 

Mimi and Susie stood in the hallway, Susie looking surprised while Mimi just looked smug. 

“I fucking told you so, Allen,” And Allen just shrugged, kissing Michael sweetly before depositing him on the couch next to him. 

Allen didn’t argue, Mimi had been right, after all, and never had he been more glad to hear Mimi tell him ‘I told you so.’


End file.
